


Morning at the Messiah's

by Lust_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic about Gamzee's morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning at the Messiah's

Turning over in the recupricoon, Tavros blinked a few times. He could feel his back popping as he sat up straighter and rested his arms on the side of the cocoon to pull himself out of the sopor slime. He could hear the splashing of water and looked over at what Gamzee was doing. It was no surprise that the other was out of the cocoon so early, but he was surprised to see him doing his make up. The white paint pot was open and off to the side slightly as Gamzee scrubbed his face harshly with a rough cloth. Yet despite the seeming anger in his movements, his face was peaceful.

Once Gamzee was satisfied with his face being clean of any slime or dirt, he turned his head from side to side and reached for a lighter. Tavros smiled softly to himself and ducked his head, picking up a towel to dry himself off with. The lighter was one that he had bought for him a short while ago and it made him happy to see it being used. He was slightly confused, but watched as Gamzee lit two candles beside the vanity mirror on either side.

Gamzee peeked at Tavros from the corner of his eye and winked, putting a finger to his lips to make sure that the other stayed quiet for a little while yet. Tavros tilted his head but didn't say anything, getting comfortable as he dried off his legs and looked for his pants. The closest thing he could find was a pair of Gamzee's so he pulled those on instead. Seeing this, the clown grinned and turned back to the vanity. Scooping a small amount of paint from the pot, he began spreading on the base, a surprisingly studious look on his face as he coated himself with the first layer. Nodding in satisfaction, he got out a brush to adjust a bit of black as well and then added some smooth powder to make sure that the matte wouldn't come off easily. There was a second pot that he used to apply to his eyelids and then one more for his lips and Tavros was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet and not ask what everything was for.

There was a second brush to apply the edges of make up to Gamzee's eyelids, giving him a slightly fierce expression. It was normally unnoticed because he smiled so much and had a sweet demeanor, but that hint of cruelty was there as it always was in their culture. Once he was finally finished, Gamzee pulled a couple of unseen clips from his hair, letting the mess fall around his face as it was wont to do. There was no way that he could calm it and he didn't want to anyways. He could comb it but it still curled and waved like the turbulent ocean in the middle of a storm.

Tavros smiled at his matesprit and took the small pot and brush that Gamzee offered to him, looking at it curiously. He wasn't a follower like Gamzee was, but surely his lover had a reason for this. The clown scooped him up and helped him into his wheeled device, then climbed into Tavros' lap. They slept curled together, naked, every day but this simple motion made Tavros blush furiously. It was so terribly personal and Gamzee wasn't finished yet. Swiping the brush through the paint, he gathered up a thin sheen and began applying it to Tavros' lips.

"The base is the most motherfucking important part of the mask." Gamzee spoke with a smile, the soft bristles of the brush tenderly sweeping along Tavros' lips. "It hides intent and allows yourself to be re-motherfucking-made."

Tavros made a quiet noise to let Gamzee know he was listening, not wanting to interrupt the precious moment they were creating. It didn't take long for Gamzee to finish the simple application and he twisted the lid back on. To Tavros' embarrassment though, his matesprit seemed to have no intentions of getting off his lap.

Tavros experimentally rubbed his lips together, testing the smoothness of the paint. It was moist and made his lips slide in a provocative manner. The only reason he knew the latter was because Gamzee started to growl at him happily. Blushing, Tavros turned his head away and sucked in a breath as Gamzee nuzzled his throat.

"Is your face paint, um like really important to your religion?" Tavros spoke softly.

"Yeah. And you're motherfucking important to me. Sides, it looks good on you." Gamzee said as he examined the sheen of paint on his matesprit's lips. His grin turned a bit more lewd and he leaned in, his body rubbing against Tavros'. "You know what looks better on you?"

Swallowing thickly, Tavros nodded and brought his hands from the arms of the chair to Gamzee's hips. "You." He spoke with a bright copper blush.

Gamzee could only smile in agreement and stayed still until Tavros garnered up a little more courage and pulled him closer. Very lightly, they leaned in together to press their painted lips together. Gamzee was chuckling and Tavros twined his fingers in his matesprit's hair. The shields on the windows started to raise, letting in the dim glow of the moon. Gamzee looked at Tavros with a grin, stroking a finger across his cheek. His pale grey skin was almost shining in the faint light and the clown knew it was a beautiful miracle.


End file.
